


Together

by Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself



Series: Together Part I [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hokage, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Life Partners, Start relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself/pseuds/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich sollte Naruto sich ausschließlich  auf seine Hokagenpflichten konzentrieren, genug gibt es dort allemal zu tun. Allerdings kann er es nicht sein lassen sich Sorgen um den Gesundheitszustand seines besten Freunds und seiner rechten Hand Sasuke Uchiha zu machen, in den er sich zu allem Überfluss droht zu verlieben. Was ist mit Sasuke, dessen Krankheit nicht einmal Tsunade diagnostizieren kann? Ist es etwas Ernstes? Droht das gemeinsame Glück an einem seidenen Faden zu hängen und bald vorbei zu sein? Und wer ist die Person, die verzweifelt versucht Sasuke ins Jenseits zu befördern?  Kann Naruto dies verhindern?  Findet es heraus. </p><p>Leseprobe: „Hey, Sasuke.“ Keine Reaktion; Sasukes etwas unregelmäßige Atmung war das Einzige, was die Stille in Narutos Arbeitszimmer unterbrach. Naruto rüttelte dreimal  sachte an Sasukes Schulter. „Komm ich bring dich ins Bett.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bei der Konferenz

**Author's Note:**

> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und MItfiebern!  
> Anmerkungen, fanfiction Empfehlungen an mich etc. sind gern gesehen =)

# Bei der Konferenz

## Kapitel 1: 

Der Mond schien durch das Fenster. Erschöpft aufstöhnend ließ sich Naruto zurück in seinen Stuhl fallen. Seine Augen fühlten sich trocken an und er verspürte den Drang sie zu reiben. Als er dies jedoch tat, bereuhte er es. Vor ihm lag ein ganzer Stapel auf dem letzten Drücker abgearbeiteten wichtiger Papiere, wie Gesetzesänderungen und Missionsberichte. Naruto ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Und verharrte für ein paar Augenblicke in dieser Haltung, starrte zur Decke. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über seinen vollen Arbeitstisch nach rechts zum total erschöpften Angesicht seines schlafenden Teamkameraden schweifen. Dieser sabberte etwas und seine Haare waren das reinste Durcheinander. Narutos Augen flimmerten. Seine Augenlider fühlten sich schwer an. Am liebsten hätte er dem Drang einfach nachgegeben und wäre auf der Stelle eingeschlafen. Doch er widerstand der verlockenden Versuchung.

Schwerfällig erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl. Nahm den an dessen Stuhllehne hängenden Hokagematel und legte ihn über die Schultern von Sasuke. Flüsternd, um diesen nicht aus seinem Schlaf hoch zuschrecken, versuchte er Sasuke zu wecken. „Hey, Sasuke.“ Keine Reaktion; Sasukes etwas unregelmäßige Atmung war das Einzige, was die Stille in Narutos Arbeitszimmer unterbrach. Naruto rüttelte dreimal sachte an Sasukes Schulter. „Hey aufwachen!“ Ein leises Grummeln war zu vernehmen „Komm ich bring dich ins Bett.“ Sasukes Gesicht wandte sich mit einer 90° Drehung zu Naruto, so dass das fahle Mondlicht seine Gesichtszüge beschien. Mit total schlafversunkenen Augen blinzelte er Naruto an. Doch alle Anstrengungen halfen nicht viel, denn seine Augen fielen immer wieder zu. Naruto half Sasuke auf die Beine. Drei langsame Schritte waren drin, dann fiel Sasukes Kinn auf Narutos Halsbeuge.

Ohne zu zögern, fuhr Narutos rechte Armbeuge unter Sasukes Kniekehlen und bettete auf seiner linken Sasukes Kopf. Mit seinem linken Fuß stieß er die Tür zu seinem Arbeitsbüro auf, schaltete mit seiner Schulter den Lichtschalter aus und schritt raus auf den Flur, ehe die Tür an der Wand abprallen und wieder in Schloss hatte fallen können.

„Wums.“ Naruto zuckte bei dem Geräusch der ins Schloß fallenden Tür zusammen. Doch seine Sorge war unbegründet, als er zu Sasuke hinab blickte. Er schritt den Flur entlang und drückte die Klinke zum kleinen Ruheraum auf, in dem nicht mehr als ein Feldbett ein Stuhl und ein kleiner Abstelltisch standen. Behutsam legte er Sasuke aufs Bett ab. Er schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand. Nun sah er wieder etwas klarer. Naruto knipste die kleine Leselampe auf dem Abstelltisch an, hob Sasukes angewinkelten Beine etwas an, um die Decke über ihn bis unter sein Kinn ziehen zu können. Sasukes schon seit einer Woche anhaltender unregelmäßiger Atem besorgte Naruto. Nach einem kurzen Kampf hatte er Sasuke endlich dazu überreden können sich mal von Tsunade durchchecken zu lassen und diese hatte vor 4 Tagen gemeint, dass Sasuke sich nur einen einfachen Schnupfen eingefangen habe, doch die Inbuktionszeit bis zur Genesung betrug bei einer normalen Grippe normalerweise nicht länger als drei, drei bis vier Tage.

Narutos Hand strich Sasukes Haarstränen aus dessen Gesicht. Hatte er`s doch gewusst. Die erhöhte Temperatur war auch noch nicht zurück gegangen. Er tunkte ein Tuch, dass neben einer kleinen Wasserschale auf dem Tischchen lag ins Wasser, durchwrang es und wischte über Sasukes leicht verschwitzes Gesicht, ehe er es noch mal in das selbige tunkte, durchwrang und es auf Sasukes Stirn ruhen ließ. Dann suchte seine Rechte Sasukes Linke und strich mit seinem Daumen behutsam über diese. Die letzten drei Tage an denen Sasuke bis spät in die Nacht ihm bei dem ganzen Papierkram unter die Arme gegriffen hatte, wo immer er auch nur konnte und an seiner Seite mit ihm sich durch den Urwald Juristischer Begriffe durchgekämpft hatte, hatten Sasukes Genesung auch nicht gerade sonderlich gefördert. Eine Welle aufrichtiger Dankbarkeit, aber auch Reue überschwappte Naruto, ehe der Schlaf auch ihn der realen Welt entriss und sein Kopf neben Sasukes Hand auf die Bettdecke sank.

 

Am folgenden Tag weckte Naruto ein Klopfen an der Tür und auch Sasuke zeigte durch ein demonstratives Sich-auf-die-gegenüberliegende-Seite-drehen, bei dem das Tuch von seiner Stirn rutschte, dass er wach war. Steif aufgrund seiner unbequemen Schlafposition stalkste Naruto in Richtung der Tür und rieb sich mit der Rechten das Auge, ein Gähnen mehr schlecht als recht unterdrückend. „Jaa~h“. Es war Shikamarus Stimme, die Naruto zum Türöffnen bewegte.

„ Wusste ich`s doch, dass ich dich hier antreffe, Naruto.“ „Hast du die Papiere abgearbeitet? In weniger als drei Stunden werden die Clanoberhäupter Irikajukes und Konohas sich zusammentreffen! Äh wie siehst du denn wieder aus?“

„Häää?“ Naruto gähnte herzhaft und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du seit Tagen kein Auge mehr zu gemacht.“

Ertappt, wich Naruto einen Schritt zurück. Nun war er wach. „Als Repräsentant Konohas solltest du dich ...“

„Ja, ja ich weiß. Die Papiere sind in meinem Büro." 

Die heute anstehende Konferenz war wichtig für die Handelsbeziehungen der beiden Länder und zur Kräftigung der Vormachtstellung Konohas. Und Shikamarus Nerven lagen, wie die von dem restlichen Staatsrat blank.

Shikamaru hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Naruto es noch rechtzeitig schaffen würde alle Gesetzesänderungen abzuarbeiten.

„Ach übrigens, weißt du wo Sasuke steckt?“

Sasuke regte sich und setze sich geräuschvoll stöhnend auf, rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Er ist hier, was gibt’s?“

„Er ist für die restliche Woche beurlaubt.“

Sasukes Augen weiteten sich.

Damit verließ Shikamaru das Zimmer , er blieb jedoch im Flur stehen. Und wie erwartet spürte er sogleich Narutos Präsenz neben sich und hörte wie dieser die Tür zum Ruheraum schloss. Ehe Naruto nachfragen konnte, wieso Sasuke beurlaubt worden sei und vor allem von wem, antworte Shikamaru auf diese bereits hervorzusehbaren Fragen. „ Ist Anordnung von Tsunade-sama. Sie will ihn heute Nachmittag nach der Konferenz noch mal durchchecken. Und sie meinte noch, dass seine Auszeit ihm, aber auch dir ganz gut tuen würde.“

Naruto zuckte unmerklich zusammen. „Du kannst dich nicht immer auf Sasuke verlassen, wen`s hart auf hart kommt!“

„Was meinst du jetzt schon wieder damit?“, Shikamaru drehte sich um.

„Du bist der Hokage! Du wurdest gewählt um Konoha zu leiten, zu führen. Auf dich ruht nicht nur Tsunades Hoffnungen, sondern die des ganzen Landes. Das Abarbeiten der Gesetzesänderungen und der Missionsberichten ist ganz allein dem Hokage vorbehalten. Nur dir allein ist durch Tsunades Vertrauen das Recht zuteil geworden, Entscheidungen zum Wohle Konohas zu treffen, NICHT Sasuke! Also treffe sie auch gefälligst alleine!“

Shikamaru setzte seinen Weg zu Narutos Arbeitszimmer fort. Das würde Naruto zum Nachdenken anregen.

Naruto drehte sich zur Tür des Ruheraumes zu und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das Holz. Innen saß Sasuke auf dem Bett. Naruto kniff die Augen zusammen, atmete tief ein und aus und trat in das Zimmer, setzte sein typisches Lächeln auf. Sasuke blickte hoch. Sein Blick verriet alles.

„Du hast alles mitgehört, stimmt`s?“

Ohne zu antworten, löste Sasuke sein Justu auf und seine Ohren schrumpften zu ihrer ursprünglichen Größe zurück. Narutos falsches Lächeln verschwand. Er setzte sich neben Sasuke aufs Bett und legte seinen rechten Arm um ihn, drückte ihn an sich. Sasuke hustete und Naruto löste sich wieder von ihm und begann sich auszuziehen.

Sasuke schaute etwas peinlich berührt und höflicherweise zur Seite. Gerade als Naruto sein Hemd, über deinen Kopf gezogen hatte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Wieder war es Shikamaru.  
„Kommt schnell ins Büro!“

Sasuke und Naruto warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Es ging um die Papiere! Schnell eilten sie Shikamaru nach.

Das reinste Chaos erwartete sie.

„Karakuja!“, knurrte Naruto. Shikamaru und Sasuke schauten fragend zu Naruto.

Sasuke: „Karakuja vom Zjekschenclan?“

Naruto nickte verbittert.

Er eilte hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Und da lag er, Karakuja vom Zjekschenclan.  
Neben ihm eine aufgerollte Schriftrolle.

„Wie?“ Naruto schaute zu Shikamaru und Sasuke. Er sah noch Sasuke leichtlächelnd den Raum verlassen. Shikamaru verstand kurze Zeit später.

Dreißig Minuten später seufzte Naruto erleichtert auf. Alle Papiere waren noch da. Einige waren zwar zerknittert, weil Karakuja auf sie gefallen war, aber die Gesetzesänderungen, die wichtigen Papiere, lagen noch unberührt, sicher im Safe. Sasuke hatte eine Genjutsurolle als die mit den Gesetzesänderungen getarnt und Karakuja, war auf sie reingefallen.

Sasuke hatte schon kommen sehen, dass Naruto vergessen könnte die Tür hinter sich über Nacht abzuschließen. Shikamaru sammelte die Dokumente ein.

Ein zweites Klopfen ließ Naruto hochschrecken. Er wusste schon jetzt wer an der Tür stand. Kein anderer außer sie trat ohne auf ein „Herein“ von ihm zu warten, ins Zimmer. „Hi Sakura.“

Sakura errötete, dann schrie sie: „Spinnst du so mit nacktem Oberkörper rumzulaufen??!!!“

Bang

Auf Narutos Kopf pochte nun eine schmerzhafte Beule. „Musst du gleich so brutal sein?“

„Brutal? Gleich beginnen die Konferenzen. War ja klar, dass du noch nicht fertig bist und schon packte sie Naruto am Kragen und schleifte ihn hinter sich her in den Ruheraum, der mittlerweile sowas wie Narutos zweiter fester Wohnort geworden war.

„Sakura, lass mich los! Das tut weh!“

Wie immer riss sie die Tür ohne anzuklopfen auf.

Dann ließ sie Naruto abrupt los.

Schwer hustend kauerte Sasuke auf dem Boden. In wenigen Sekunden war sie bei ihm und hievte ihm aufs Bett.

Schnell stand Naruto neben Sakura, die grünliches Chakra in Sasukes Brust fließen ließ. Sasukes Atmung wurde wieder etwas regelmäßiger und er döste ein.

Sakuras Chakrafluss ebbte ab. Ihre Augen wurden trüb.

„Ihr habt wieder die Nacht durchgemacht, nicht wahr.“

Es war keine Frage. Es war eher eine Feststellung. Naruto wusste, dass er nicht antworten musste.

„Wenn dir wirklich was an ihm liegt. Lass ihn sich genesen.“ Damit drehte sie sich zu Naruto um. „Ich meine es ernst! Naruto.“ Naruto schaute zur Seite, wich Sakuras Blick aus.

„Ich zieh mich um.“

Mit gesenktem Kopf verließ Sakura das Zimmer, dann rannte sie den Flur entlang.

Naruto packte sich neue Sachen und ging duschen. Wütend schlug er seine Fäuste hintereinander gegen die Fließen, während das kühle Nass über ihn strömte und den Schmerz seiner Handgelenke abebben ließ.

„Was hast du nur Sasuke,“ flüsterte er.

 

Währenddessen lehnte Sakura mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand und ging ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Frisch angezogen betrat Naruto den Ruheraum. Er legte seine getragene Kleidung über den Stuhl. Dann schaute er in Sasukes schlafendes Gesicht, zerrte die Decke etwas zurecht und schüttelte dessen Kissen aus. Nachdem er ein Glas und eine Wasserflasche auf dem Stuhl neben Sasuke gestellt hatte, schritt er zur Tür.

„Bin bald wieder da“, flüsterte er und schloss die Tür. Dann schloss er zweimal ab und verstaute den Schlüssel in seiner Brustmanteltasche direkt über seinem Herzen.

Er atmete tief ein und aus.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in den Konferenzraum, in dem Shikamaru die Unterlagen bereits gebracht hatte.

Wie sehr Naruto doch Konferenzen hasste und verabscheute. Es war ein wirklich hartes Stück Arbeit vom Ältestenrat gewesen, ihn zur Ordnung zu erziehen. Zu gerne hätte Naruto bei manchen so eindeutigen Schleimereien, oder Irrsinn die Geduld verloren, doch dies konnte er sich als Hokage nun nicht mehr leisten.

Diese Verhandlungen waren für Konoha sehr wichtig und diese ganze Scheinheiligkeit gehörte leider Gottes zu den Konferenzen dazu. Zumindest war er für diese Konferenz gut genug von Sasuke vorbereitet worden, um sie auch ohne dessen Hilfe überstehen zu können.

Wie bei jeder Konferenz saß Tsunade und Shikamaru neben ihm am Kopfende des langgestreckten Tisches. Die zwei Stühle neben Tsunade und Shikamaru, die direkt neben ihm standen, standen frei. Der eine gehörte Kakashi, der wie immer eindeutig zu spät kommen würde, der andere neben Tsunade Sasuke. Auf diesem legte er sein Hokagehut ab. Das Licht schien ihm in den Rücken und es war angenehm warm.

Drei Stunden später...

Narutos Nerven lagen blank. War er denn hier nur von Vollidioten umgeben? Die anwesenden Konohanins ausgeschlossen.

Die taten doch extra dumm und hofften sich so wohlmöglich Vorteile für ihren Clan herauszuschlagen! Dies war mehr als offensichtlich! Die Gesetze waren so klar formuliert, dass keiner, absolut keiner sie hätte missverstehen können. Nicht umsonst hatten Sasuke und er so hart an der Formulierung gearbeitet!

Zu dieser Zeit wachte Sasuke auf. Langsam richtete er sich auf, rieb sich die Augen und trank aus der Flasche.

„Verdammt die Konferenz!“

Hastig zog er sich um und sprühte etwas Deo. Für Duschen hatte er nun wirklich keine Zeit mehr. Er packte die Klinke, zerrte an ihr... Doch die Tür war abgeschlossen.

Dann senkten sich seine Schultern. Seine Hand rutschte schlapp von der Türklinke.Nur Naruto besaß den Schlüssel zum Ruheraum.

Naruto ermahnte sich. „Denk nach Naruto! Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass dir eine Konferenz den letzten Nerv gekostet hat!“ Doch was hatte er damals immer getan, um sich wieder zu beruhigen? Er hatte nur für ein paar Sekunden Sasuke aufmerksam lauschend von der Seite her anschielen müssen.

„Naruto! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Tsunades besorgte Stimme ließ ihn hochschrecken.

Was sollte er antworten? Die Wahrheit? Oder sollte er lügen? Die Wahrheit war nein. Nein. Nichts war in Ordnung!

Und ihn packte die schwere Erkenntnis, dass allein Sasukes Abwesenheit dafür verantwortlich war. Der wahre Grund, wieso ihm diese Konferenz den letzten Nerv kostete, war der, dass er so schnell wie möglich wieder bei Sasuke sein wollte! Er wollte wissen wie es ihm gerade ging, er wollte ihn versorgen! Sasuke sollte verdammt noch mal endlich wieder gesund werden! Dieser schwache Sasuke machte ihm Angst. Große Angst. Sasuke war immer sein starker Felsen gewesen, an dem er sich anlehnen konnte, derjenige, der ihm über die gesamten Probezeitjahre des Hokageseins mehr als jeder andere unterstützt hatte, ihn immer wieder als er an sich selbst gezweifelt hatte, wieder auf die Beine geholfen hatte! Er wollte Sasuke wieder an seiner Seite!

Und ohne einen Befehl seines Gehirnes setzte sich sein Körper in Bewegung. Kakashi, Shikamaru und Tsunade sprangen gerade erschrocken und verwundert auf, da war Naruto schon aus dem Zimmer geeilt.

Alle Anwesenden waren verwirrt und der Geräuschpegel stieg ins Unermessliche. Kakashi eilte Naruto nach, während Tsunade und Shikamaru versuchten die Lage wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Schon bald hatte Kakashi Naruto eingeholt und packte ihn an der Schulter „Naruto! Was ..“ doch ohne anzuhalten, riss sich Naruto los, beschleunigte seine Schritte. Seine Hand umklammerte bereits fest den Schlüssel und er öffnete die Tür zum Ruheraum.

Naruto hatte ihn hier eingesperrt. Naruto hatte ihn eingesperrt. Ausgesperrt von der Konferenz. Ohne es zu merken und ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, traf Sasuke diese Kenntnis. Er brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Naruto hatte ihn hier allein gelassen, er brauchte ihn nicht mehr. Er war nun ganz allein.. und die Kopfschmerzen wurden einfach nicht besser!

Dann hörte er wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde. Er schaute zur Tür hoch. Und im nächsten Augenblick war Naruto neben ihm auf dem Boden und presste ihn fest gegen seine Brust.

„Naruto!!! Du kannst nicht einfach aus der Konferenz abhauen!“ Kakashi erschien in der Tür.

Dann sah er seine beiden ehemaligen Schüler festumklammernd auf dem Boden knien.

In wenigen Sekunden hörte Sasukes Tränenfluss auf. Sein gesamter Körper genoss Narutos Wärme. Erst jetzt nahm Naruto Sasukes Gesicht in beide Hände. Sasuke blinzelte etwas und Naruto strich mit seinen Daumen Sasukes letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann packte er Sasukes Anbu Maske, setzte sie ihm auf und eilte mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit, mit der er den Flur entlang geeilt war, aus dem Ruheraum an Kakashi wieder vorbei, Sasuke an der Hand hinter sich herziehend. Kakashi, erst zu verstört, um gleich zu reagieren, eilte ihnen nach. Erst wenige Schritte von dem Konferenzraum entfernt, ließ Naruto Sasuke los. Und beide und Kakashi nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Sasuke legte den Hokagehut vor Naruto auf den Tisch.

„Entschuldigen sie mein so unhöfliches Verhalten. Fahren sie mit ihren Fragen zu den Gesetzänderungen bitte fort.“

Das war alles was Naruto zu der Unterbrechung zu sagen hatte und schon bald war die Konferenz wieder im vollen Gange. Nur Kakashi und Karakuja hielten sich aus den weiteren Gesprächen auffällig zurück. Sie gingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Karakuja kannte diese verstrubbelten, schwarzen Haare des Anbus zur Rechten des Hokages.

Die Konferenz dauerte länger als erwartet. Doch Naruto behielt bis zum Schluss einen kühlen Kopf und konnte die meisten der Gesetzesänderungen durchbringen und auch bei den anderen die Kompromisse weitgehend zur Gunsten Konohas lenken.

Nach der Konferenz löste sich die Gesellschaft auf, die Clanoberhäupter verabschiedeten sich vom Hokage der sechsten Generation mit einer kurzen Verbeugung und einem Handkuss. Nur Tsunade, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sasuke und Naruto blieben noch im Raum zurück. Shizune sammelte die Papiere wieder ein.

„Großartige Arbeit!“, sprach Shikamaru anerkennend und klopfte Naruto auf die Schulter. „Nach deinem Abhauen, habe ich um ehrlich zu sein, nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass du deine Autorität wieder erlangen kannst.“ Naruto grinste. Eine Angewohnheit, die er besaß, um mit Lob besser umgehen zu können.

„ Sasuke es wäre günstig, wenn wir deine Untersuchung gleich jetzt machen würden. Geht das in Ordnung?“ Sasuke nickte.

Zack, war Narutos ganze Aufmerksam auf seiner rechten Seite. Dies bemerkte Shikamaru und Kakashi.

Tsunade, Shizune und Sasuke verließen den Raum. Zögerlich warf Sasuke noch einen Blick über seine Schulter. Und auch wenn Naruto Sasukes Gesicht nicht unter der Anbumaske sehen konnte, so wusste er dennoch, dass Sasuke eines seiner süffisanten, zufriedenen und anerkennenden Lächeln ihm zu warf. Er kannte Sasuke nun mal! Sein Herz klopfte schneller.

Sasukes magere Mimik sagte mehr als, das was er von sich gab, wenn andere außer sie beide noch mit im Raum waren und Naruto hatte mit der Zeit sie zu lesen und zu interpretieren gelernt.

„Naruto? Alles klar?“

„Ja.“ Doch Narutos Blick wich nicht von der Tür.

Shikamaru stöhnte genervt auf. Dies veranlasste Naruto dann doch Shikamaru anzustarren. „Was ist!“, fragte er schroff.

Die Schroffheit in Narutos Stimme verunsicherte Shikamaru etwas.  
„ Ach nichts.“

Nun schaltete sich Kakashi ein. „Wollen wir nicht auf die erfolgreichen Verhandlungen bei einer Nudelsuppe anstoßen?“

„Sorry muss passen. Ich treffe mich schon mit Choji und Ino zum Barbecue. Sie müssten schon längst wieder von ihrer Mission zurück sein.“

Shikamaru fuhr sich genervt duch`s Haar.

Auch er hasste Konferenzen, genauso wie Naruto. Der Grund, wieso Naruto ihn auch dazu verdonnert hatte, an ihnen teilzunehmen. Schadenfreude steckte schließlich in jedem von uns und vielleicht auch, da man ein Genie immer gut gebrauchen konnte.

Damit verabschiedete sich Shikamaru und nur eine weiße Rauchwolke blieb zurück.  
„ Und wie sieht es mit dir aus?“

„Gehen sie ohne mich, ich habe im Moment keinen Hunger.“

Doch genau in diesem Moment verriet Narutos Magen etwas ganz Anderes. Nun war sich Kakashi seiner Überlegungen ganz sicher.

„Was ist nur los mit dir in letzter Zeit?! Früher hättest du nie eine Nudelsuppe ausgeschlagen.“

„Ich kann doch auch mal Lust auf was Anderes haben, oder ist das heut zu Tage verboten?“

„ Nein, aber seit wann lügst du mich an und kuschelst mit Sasuke?“

„Ich kuschel nicht mit Sasuke.“ Und schon riss Narutos Rasengan an der selben Stelle, an der Kakashi noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte, ein tiefes Loch in die Wand.

Kakashi ließ nicht nicht beirren.  
„Und was war das dann eben im Ruheraum?“

Der Raum erschütterte. Narutos Rasengan hatte an Energie zugenommen.

Naruto drehte sich um, sein Mantel wehte bei der Drehung und er verließ den Raum. Kakashi ließ sich an der Wand runtergleiten. Es war besser Naruto nicht rasend zu machen, wenn man nicht von seinem Rasengan durchbohrt werden wollte. Besonders dann nicht, wenn seine Augen rot glühten.

Naruto ging auf die Toilette, stützte sich mit den Händen am Waschbecken ab und beruhigte seine unregelmäßig schnelle Atmung. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Seit wann bedrohte er seinen Sensei, nur weil dieser eine seiner dämlichen Anspielungen nicht lassen konnte. Narutos Handknöchel traten weiß hervor. Als ob er mit Sasuke kuscheln würde! Er doch nicht!

„Und was war das dann eben im Ruheraum?“

„Fuck!“

Er erinnerte sich an die letzten Tage, wo Sasuke und er, fluchend über den ganzen Rechtsbüchern gesessen hatten, wie Sasuke ihn mehrfach zur Ordnung hatte rufen müssen, wenn dieser wieder in Tagträumereien oder andere Ablenkungsmanöver abdriftete und welche aggressiven Mittel Sasuke manchmal dafür verwenden musste. Auf Narutos Gesicht schlich sich ein warmherziges Lächeln. An den selben Tagen, wo Sasuke etwas handgreiflich geworden war, hatte er Naruto am selbigen Abend zu einer Nudelsuppe eingeladen. Sasuke gab es zwar nie offen zu und entschuldigte sich genauso wenig, wie Sakura, doch Naruto wusste, dass die spendierten Nudelsuppen Sasukes Art von Entschuldigung ihm gegenüber gewesen waren.

Über die Jahre ging es sogar so weit, dass Naruto nach jedem frustrierten Schlag seitens Sasuke, den er abbekam, anfing über beide Ohren an zu grinsen, dies tat er nicht extra. Dies passierte halt einfach. Und zwar wegen einer unterbewussten Vorfreude über den netten Abend, der ihm mit Sasuke bevor stand. Manchmal provozierte er Sasuke sogar extra. Auch mit Komplimenten, mit denen Sasuke nicht allzu gut umgehen konnte, doch dann war er es, der Sasuke zu einer Nudelspuppe einlud.

Er blickte in den Spiegel und sah Kakashi hinter sich ruhig stehen.

Ja er liebte Sasuke Uchiha, den Einzigen seines Clanes....

„ Mit ihm würde sein Clan aussterben.“ Er starrte mit leeren Augen in den Spiegel.  
„Nicht wahr?“.

Und Kakashi verstand aufeinmal, die Ernsthaftigkeit, die seine Anspielung zu Tage gebracht hatte und was für eine Problematik diese beinhaltete.  
Es war also wahr.


	2. Im Onsen

#  Im Onsen 

Naruto ging unruhig auf und ab, als er endlich das langersehnte Umdrehen des Schlüssels vernahm und Sasuke eintreten sah. Seine Frage, wieso dieser so lange gebraucht habe, verstummte auf Narutos Zunge, als diese ihm sabbernd aus dem Mund herausfiel. Sasuke war etwas einkaufen gegangen und hatte zwei dampfende Nuddelsuppen dabei.

Sasuke lächelte warm. Narutos Anblick erinnerte ihn an den eines ausgehungerten Streuners. Dieser Anblick wurde von Narutos wirrem Haar, welches sein Gesicht umgab nur bekräftigt.

„Zur Feier des Tages,  
auf die geglückten Konferenzen.“

Schlürfend verspeiste Naruto gerade seine zweite Nuddelsuppe. Sasuke hatte für sich selbst einen Becher Obstsalat geholt, als ….

„schlüüümpftmpf...?“

… Naruto mitten in seiner Frage unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich kann dich beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, Dope.“

Missmutig starrte Naruto Sasuke an, und hörte für eine Weile mit dem Schlürfen auf. Dann schlürfte er die Nudeln dennoch herunter.

„Ich wollte fragen, was die Untersuchung ergab.“

Damit stellte Naruto seine heißgeliebte Nudelsuppe kurz zur Seite, schaute Sasuke, welcher ihm gegenüber saß ernst an.

„Nichts Besonderes.“

Sasuke verspeißte ein Stück Ananass.

„Und was bedeutet nichts Besonderes?“

„ Das die Symptome nicht nachgelassen haben und immer noch nicht klar ist, was die Ursache des Ganzen ist. Allerdings scheinen die Schlafmedikamente etwas zu Nutzen.“

Sasuke stocherte gerade nach einer Weintraube, die versuchte vor seiner Gabel wegzurollen.

„ Mehr nicht?“

„Nope, ich soll mich schonen, dass ist alles.“

Naruto legte seine Stirn in Falten.

„Über was zerbrichst du dir denn jetzt schon wieder den Kopf?“ „Äh, ach über gar nichts.“

Naruto wandte sich wieder seiner Nudelsuppe zu. Sasuke schaute ihn eindringlich an.  
Zeit verstrich.

„ Ich hab doch gesagt es ist nichts.“  
„ Wenn nichts wäre, würdest du im Moment nicht wie Pakkun ausschauen.“

„Hey!“

„Was denn? Eine gewisse äußere Ähnlichkeit habt ihr beide, wenn du dir den Kopf zerbrichst.“

Sasuke erntete einen wütenden Blick und im nächsten Moment flog Narutos Sitzkissen auf Sasukes Gesicht zu.

„Ich mach mir eben Sorgen um dich.“  
„ Dann hör damit auf.“  
„ Wie bitte?!“

Naruto starrte ihn an.

„ Wieso machst du dir Sorgen, über etwas, was du nicht ändern kannst?“

Sasuke zuckte mit den Achseln und Naruto schaute auf seine Schüssel.

„Vielleicht.. weil du dir meiner Meinung nach zu wenig Sorgen machst.“

Es verstrich wieder etwas Zeit, in der keiner von beiden wusste, was sie sagen sollten.

„Lass uns nach dem Essen zu den heißen Quellen gehen!“  
Murren von Sasukes Seite;

„Komm schon, so ein heißes Bad tut nach so einer anstrengenden Woche jedem gut.“

„Hast du nicht noch Sachen zu erledigen?“

„ Nope.“

„Bist du dir sicher? Vielleicht hast du wieder was Wichtiges vergessen oder..“

„Sasuke.“

„Na schön... meinetwegen;“

Naruto saß vor seinen leeren Schüsseln Ramen und beobachtete Sasuke grimmig, der mal wieder nach einer Weintraube stocherte. Dann kam er zur Erkenntnis.

„Du machst das extra.“

„Was?“

„ Was wohl? Wie lange willst du noch brauchen deinen Obstbecher aufzuessen.“

„Geduld ist eine Tugend...“

Diese Phrase konnte Naruto nicht mehr mit anhören und er presste sich symbolisch die Hände auf die Ohren:  
„ Die mir fremd ist.. ich weiß, ich weiß, aber wie lange willst du bitteschön noch brauchen!.“

„Solange bis du zu ungeduldig wirst und etwas anderes unternimmst?“

„ Sasuke!...“

„ Ja, so heiße ich.“

Naruto sah ein, dass ein Gespräch die ganze Angelegenheit nur noch mehr verzögerte und legte genervt seinen Kopf auf den Tisch.

Naruto zerrte Sasuke hinter sich her.

„ Hey, ich war noch nicht fertig....“

„Klappe das Stück Wassermelone kannst du auch essen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind.“

„ Das Stück hat gerade noch gefehlt, meinen Hunger zu stillen.“

„RAAAAAAAA.“

Sasuke verstummte und ließ sich unwillentlich hinterher ziehen. Sie hasteten an einigen Ständen entlang.

„Bist du umgedingt so scharf darauf meinen vernarbten Körper der Öffentlichkeit preiszugeben? Ein warmes Bad hätte den selben gesundheitsförderlichen Effekt gehabt.“

Naruto verdrehte die Augen.

Typische Sasuke Eitelkeit; In der Welt der Anbus, waren Narben sowas wie Trophäen. Entweder du hattest welche, das zeichnete einen Anbu als äußerst erfahren aus, oder du warst ein Frischling und hattest keine, dann war man sich nicht so sicher, ob er die Probezeit überhaupt überleben würdest. Aber nichs desto trotz lag Sasuke sehr viel an seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild.

Das Osen war schwach besucht, als die beiden ins Wasser stiegen. Naruto tauchte seinen Kopf unter Wasser und schüttelte sich wie ein Hund. Er seufzte und genoss die Wärme.

„ Ach ja, da werden Erinnerungen wach... Erinnerst du dich noch wie dein Plan Kakashi dazu zu bewegen sein Tuch abzunehmen, fehlschlug? Da waren wir auch hier… das war ein Fail.“

Naruto grinste zu Sasuke, der etwas schiniert, seinen Arm, der ihn vor Narutos Wasserspritzer geschützt hatte, wieder runternahm.

„ Ach ja?! Deine Idee war aber auch nicht gerade der Brüller gewesen...“

Naruto, der Sasuke gegenüber saß, bemerkte, wie die Astlöcher in der Trennwand der beiden nach Geschlechter getrennten Onsen, Augen bekamen. Wie lange war es eigentlich her, dass er Sasuke das letzte Mal mit seinen Fangirls aufgezogen hatte? Auf seinem Gesicht bereitete sich ein breites Grinsen. Zu lange; Sasuke wunderte sich, als ...

Naruto mit einem Male das Handtuch von Sasukes Lenden zog, die Trennwand fing hysterisch an zu schreien. Aus Reflex heraus versteckte Sasuke sein bestes Stück vor Naruto und ließ sich, ohne sich an die Temperatur des Wassers überhaupt gewöhnen zu können, was er sonst immer gewissenhaft tat, ins Wasser fallen.

“Hast du sie noch alle?!“

Sasuke musste schreien, um das laute Nachgekreische übertönen zu können. Naruto lächelte nur entschuldigend. Die Hitze des Wassers vertuschte Sasukes Zornesröte, so dass Naruto keinerlei Vorwarnung mitbekam, als ihn plötzlich eine Wasserwelle am Fuß durch die Luft warf. Sasukes Handzeichen, hatte er im sprudelndem Wasser nicht sehen können.

Sakura: „Wa, wieso sind so viele hier? So mitten unter der Woche ist doch sonst nicht so viel los. Ist irgendwas besonderes passiert?“ Sakura betrat mit Ino und Hinata das Onsen, als gerade in dem Moment die Mädchen und Frauen schreiend sich in Sicherheit brachten, da Naruto, ihr Hokage, aufs Wasser aufklatschte.

Als er auftauchte sah er mitten in Sakuras wütend pochendes und peinlich berührtes Gesicht. Naruto schluckte schwer. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder, wieso er Sasuke so lange nicht mehr mit dessen Fangirls aufgezogen hatte. Sasukes Racheaktionen, waren einfach jedesmal die Härte gewesen. In diesem Punkt konnte man mit ihm einfach nicht scherzen.

Sasuke nutzte sein Ablenkungsmanöver, um unbemerkt von den anderen Badegästen das Onsen zu verlassen. Der Besitzer verabschiedete ihn an der Kasse persönlich.

„Es ist immer wieder ein großes Vergnügen, wenn sie uns besuchen. Beehren sie uns doch bald wieder,“ und damit gab er ihm seinen Eintrittspreis zurück.

Sasuke war kurz über diese Aktion verblüfft, bis er peinlich berührt rot anlief und davonjagte. Das Geld ließ er fallen. Soweit kam es noch, dass man ihn als Frauenmagnet missbrauchte, um die eigene Wirtschaft anzukurbeln!

Aber er kam nicht weit, als ihn ein Schwindelgefühl ereilte. Er musste sein Tempo drosseln und eine kurze Verschnaufpause einlegen. Er stütze sich an einem Laternenmast ab. Das Schwindelgefühl war wohl eine Nachwirkung auf den plötzlichen Temperaturschock gewesen, die vertrug er nie so besonders.

Er bemerkte wie sich einige besorgte Blicke auf ihn richtete. Etwas was er absolut nicht abkonnte. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Naruto ihm diese dauernd zuwarf. Sasuke beschloss zu sich zu gehen, da sein Zuhause nicht so weit von ihm entfernt war, wie das von Naruto.

Er gab sich alle Mühe einen normalen Eindruck auf die Dorfbewohner zu erzeugen, doch als er endlich das Uchihaviertel erreichte, war er dennoch dankbar mal für sich sein zu können und sich nicht verstellen zu müssen, und ließ sich einfach nur auf sein Bett fallen. Eine Staubwolke ließ ihn husten und er richtete sich wieder auf. Man wie lange war er nicht mehr hier gewesen? Er erzeugte ein paar Doppelgänger, die für ihn sein Zimmer wieder auf Vordermann brachten. Einer der vielen Vorteile eines Shinobilebens.

Währenddessen überlegte er sich, ob Narutos Onsenidee eigentlich zu dessen Konoha wirtschaftsankurbelndem Plan gehört hatte, welchen er bei der Konderenz angesprochen hatte, der mit der „mehr Eigeninitiative zeigen und so“.. Am besten er dachte gar nicht erst weiter darüber nach.

Währenddessen wurde Naruto immer noch von Sakura verfolgt. Nachdem sie schon einige Straßen zerstört hatte und Naruto sich darüber im Klaren, dass er sie hätte wieder reparieren lassen müssen, hatte er ihre Jagd in den Wald verlegt.

„Ich hab wirklich gedacht du wärst erwachsen geworden, du Vollidiot! Als Hokage kannst du dir sowas nun wirklich nicht erlauben!“

Ein Baum wurde senkrecht von Sakura halbiert, Naruto konnte sich gerade noch vor diesem retten.

„Aber..“

„Tsunade würde sich schämen, wenn sie davon erführe!“

„Jetzt beruhig dich doch mal, ich konnte doch nichts dafür! Sasuke hat mich über den Zaun geworfen!“

Der Name Sasuke bewirkte Wunder. Sakura blieb stehen und auch Naruto wagte sich in einigem Abstand stehen zu bleiben.

Deswegen waren also so viele in den Onsen da gewesen.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Nunja, ich habe mir mal wieder einen kleinen Schwerz erlaubt und..“

Sakuras Blick schien ihn wie ein Röntgengerät zu durchleuchten.

(das Folgende kam sehr schnell über seine Lippen)

„..habe Sasuke sein Handtuch von den Lenden gezogen?“

Irgendwie hatte Naruto das Gefühl seine Situation nicht verbessert zu haben.

„Wieeeeeee?????????“

Naruto machte sich auf eine lange Parade gefasst.  
Sie blieb aus. Stattdessen…

„Wieso war ich nicht früher da!“

Ein Krater bildete sich unter Sakuras Faust.

„Nur weil Ino nicht wusste, was sie anziehen sollte.“

Ihr Ärger nicht Sasukes Arsch hatte sehen zu können, ließ bei Naruto eine Sicherung durchbrennen.

„ Also bitte Sakura, Tsunade würde sich für dich schämen, wenn sie davon erführe.“

Fehler! Warum hatte er Sakura nicht einfach wütend auf Ino gelassen? Nun würde sie ihren gesamten Frust an ihm auslassen. Er würde Sasuke garantiert niemals mehr mit seinen Fangirls aufziehen!

Müde und erschöpft kam Naruto an seiner Wohnung an. In den Händen hielt er zwei Nudelsuppen. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust mit Sasuke heute noch mal in der Öffentlichkeit essen zu gehen, zumal es bereits nach 1 Uhr war und er saumüde von der Verfolgungsjagd war. Dann mussten sie sich halt bei ihm einen gemütlichen Abend machen.

Er öffnete die Tür und schaltete das Licht im Flur an.

„Gomen nasai für heute. Ich weiß, es war falsch, was ich getan hab und Sakura hat mich bereits geleugnet… ich musste 3 Straßen in Reparatur geben.. aber nun gut, hab ich wohl selbst zu verschulden…ich hab..“ er öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Sasuke war nicht da, dann hatte dieser sich sicherlich bereits schon hingelegt, wie ihm dies von Tsunade verordnet worden war. Er öffnete die Tür zum Gästezimmer..: „ uns zwei Nudelsuppen mitgebracht.“ Das Licht schaltete sich ein, aber niemand war anwesend. Naruto schaltete das Licht aus.

Stimmte ja, die Konferenzen waren vorbei, Sasuke hatte keinen Grund mehr bei ihm zu übernachten. Etwas enttäuscht, da es schön gewesen war, mal mit jemandem zusammen zu wohnen, torkelte er in die Küche, um die Rammenschüsseln auf den Tisch zu stellen.

Sasuke besaß einen Ersatzschlüssel zu seiner Wohnung, ursprünglich war es nur dafür vorgesehen gewesen, um ihn rechtzeitig zu wichtigen Konferenzen wecken zu können, ohne dauernd dessen Tür einzutreten zu müssen. Nicht, dass dieses eigentlich Türeintreten nötig gewesen wäre, Naruto hatte sich allein 12 Türen letztes Jahr neu anschaffen müssen, aber Sasuke hatte es nicht eingesehen, minutenlang ihn aus dem Bett zu klingeln. Seiner Meinung nach war es irrsinnig Naruto mit der Klingel wecken zu wollen, wenn Narutos Wecker, dessen Berufung ja ausschließlich darin bestand Naruto zu wecken, dies noch nicht mal vollbringen konnte. Irgendwie- dies musste man ja zugeben- war seine Erklärung auch schlüssig und logisch gewesen, auch wenn Naruto jedesmal heulend über seine Tür gehockt hatte und Sasuke wegen seiner Türbrutalität beschimpft hatte. Er hasste es nun mal, wenn jeder in seine Wohnung reinglotzen konnte!

Neben den beiden Ramenschüsseln, die er auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, stand immer noch Sasukes Obstbecher mit dem Stück Melone, welches Sasuke nicht aufgegessen hatte können. Naruto war grimmig. Noch nicht mal deswegen, war dieser zurück gekommen. Sollte er etwa hinter ihm aufräumen, oder was? Beleidigt schaute er auf die Ramenschüsseln. Und was sollte er nun mit diesen machen?

Sasuke müsste doch wissen, dass es wieder an ihm war, sie auf eine Schüssel Ramen einzuladen, schließlich war es Tradition.

„Elendiger Traditionsbrecher“, nuschelte er.

Seine grimmige Haltung wollte und konnte er nicht rational begründen. Eine unterbewusste Vorfreude Sasuke wieder zu sehen, war enttäuscht. Er beschloss die beiden Ramenschüsseln wegen so einem Traditionsbrecher nicht verkommen zu lassen und schlürfte sie aus Frust. Sie schmeckten nur halbsogut wie sonst, zu sehr beeinträchtigte seine Stimmung seine Geschmackspapillen.

Als er die Ramenschüsseln fertig geschlürft hatte, seufzte er und ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken. Er musste dann eben morgen sie beide zu einer neuen Ramenrunde einladen.

Er lauschte den Grillen, die in dem Park hinter seiner Wohnung zirpten und dem sachten Wind, der die Blätter der Bäume rauschen ließ. Es war eine etwas schwüle und warme Sommernacht. Naruto schloss für eine Weile seine Augen und genoß die vollkommende Ruhe der Nacht, dann rappelte er sich schlussendlich doch auf, um die Ramenschüssel zu entsorgen.

Er war gerade aufgestanden, als sein Blick über eine kleine unscheinbare Apothekenplastiktüte, die an dem Stuhl hinter Sasukes Obstbecher hängte, streifte. Die leeren Pappramenschüsseln fielen zu Boden, als er die Tüte packte, sie aufriss und in sie hineingriff. Er holte mit einer zitternden Hand einen kleinen Karton herraus.

„Fuck, Sasukes Schlafmedikamente!“

Er eilte aus der Wohnung.


	3. Gefangen in roten Fäden

#  Gefangen in roten Fäden 

23 Uhr bei Sasuke

Es war dunkel, einfach nur dunkel. Eine unangenehme Kälte zog sich über ihn. Sein Atem ging wieder unregelmäßig, wie in der Nacht zuvor. Sasuke richtete sich auf, um sich was Warmes anzuziehen. Diese Kälte förderte seiner Genesung nun wirklich nicht und noch länger krank zu bleiben, war erstens sehr langweilig und zweitens... was würde sein Anbuteam bitteschön von ihm denken?

Neiji hatte sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt für ihn einzuspringen, aber er konnte ja nicht dauernd auf diesen zählen. Seine Hand suchte nach dem Lichtschalter seiner Leselampe, doch er griff ins Leere. Wo war seine Kommode geblieben?

Adrealin wurde in seinem Körper ausgeschüttet. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Er spürte wie die Schwindelgefühle wieder kamen und das Gefühl seines Bettes unter ihm schwächte ab. Er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Alles nahm er plötzlich verfremdet, übernatürlich wahr.

Er versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu rufen und alle Erscheinungen rational sich zu erklären und später als Einbildungen herrunterzuspielen, aber es half alles nichts, als...

Sasuke parierte im letzten Moment ein Kunai, das aus der Dunkelheit auf ihn abgeworfen worden war. Sofort war er kampfbereit auf den Füßen und anstelle sein Bett unter diesen zu spüren, spürte er einen festen Grund. Ein Wind wehte Staub auf und blies diesen teilweise in Sasukes Augen, aber er ließ sie aufgerissen.

Dennoch sah er nichts, nichts als die pure Dunkelheit.

„Kampfbereit wie eh und je. Ich habe auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet.“

„Wer ist da?“

Stille;

„Ich bin enttäuscht. Wie kannst du mich bloß schon vergessen haben?“

Diese Stimme hörte sich so bekannt an und dennoch... es gelang Sasuke nicht sie jemandem zu zu ordnen. Die Tatsache, das sein Kopf wieder anfing vor Fieber zu schmerzen und er nicht mehr in der Lage war klar zu denken, half auch nicht gerade weiter. Aber nicht nur das, sein Gefühl sagte ihm... Es war schwer zu beschreiben, aber diese Stimme musste aus dem Jenseits kommen.  
Eine Gänsehaut machte sich bei ihm breit.

Weitere Kunais aus allen möglichen Richtungen kamen auf ihn zu geflogen. Sie kamen in unregelmäßigen Abständen und in einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit, er parierte jedes einzelne.

Die Sekunden des Wartens auf das nächste Kunai raubten Sasuke die Nerven, welche blank lagen.

Er wollte schreien, diese beklemmende Stille zerstören, doch es war so dunkel, dass er sich auf sein Gehör und teilweise auch auf seine Instinkte beim Abwehren der Kunais verlassen musste.

Jede Lärmquelle wäre nur hinderlich gewesen.

Was war geschehen, wo war er? Bei Naruto? Bei sich? Im Ruheraum? Er fühlte sich hier fehl am Platz, nicht hinzugehörend, aber dennoch fühlte er sich diesem Ort verbunden. Wo verdammt war er?

Es wurde immer kälter, um ihn herum, je unsicherer er wurde.

Er wehrte wieder ein Kunai ab und wartete schon auf die Sekunden der bedrückenden Kälte bis zum nächsten Kunais, um diese mit Gedanken annehmlicher zu gestalten, als ein zweites Kunai, welches in weniger als einer Millisekunde dem ersten, jedoch aus einer ganz anderen Richtung folgte, ihn traf.

Mitten in seine Halshauptschlagader;

Er bekam Panik, ließ sein Kunai fallen, um mit der linken Hand das Kunai aus seiner Halsschlagader herauszuziehen und mit der rechten Hand grünes Chakra in die Wunde zu speisen!  
Doch seine linke Hand bekam es nicht heraus und für jedes Ziehen, überschwappte ihn eine Welle des Schmerzes. Selbst mit beiden Händen blieb der Erfolg aus.

Da bemerkte er, dass sein fallengelassenes Kunai keinerlei Geräusche des Aufprallens gemacht hatte.

„Es ist sinnlos.“ 

Sasuke riss die Augen auf, die Stimme hörte sich an, als wäre sie näher gekommen. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und suchte in Eile mit beiden Händen nach seinem Kunai. Er fand jedoch nichts.

„Alle Bemühungen sind zwecklos. Du kommst hier nicht mehr weg.“

„Wusch/Wusch.“

Zwei weitere Kunais steckten nun in seinem Rücken. Er richtete sich eiligst auf, griff nach seiner Shurikentasche... Doch sie war weg! Seine Panik stieg und stieg, nun fühlte er wie etwas Flüssiges aus seinen Wunden floss.

Er musste Blut sein, es konnte nur Blut sein! Aber wieso fühlte und floss es nicht wie Blut, wieso roch es nicht nach Blut? Es war viel zu flüssig um Blut zu sein, vorallem bei dieser Kälte... sein Herz raste.  
Er musste hier weg!

„Chidori!!!!“

..schrie er in Panik,

Nichts;  
seine Hand zitterte.

„Deine Jutsus helfen dir hier nicht weiter.“

„Wer bist du...!!!“

Stille.

„Wer bist duuu!!!!“ brüllte Sasuke.

Weitere 2 Kunais trafen ihn, diesmal am Bein und eins an der Schulter.

Sasuke zwang sich zur Ruhe und tatsächlich das Trainig machte sich bezahlt. Seine Atmung wurde regelmäßiger, das Zittern hörte auf und auch seine Gänsehaut verschwand.

Die Dunkelheit wurde heller.

Er hatte es hier mit einer Übermacht zu tun.

War er etwa in einem Genjutsu gefangen?

Er aktivierte sein Sharingan, um diese Möglichkeit zu überprüfen.

Und als wäre dies das Signal, löste sich alles um ihn herum auf, er hatte das Gefühl zu fallen, Bilder rassten an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, so schnell, dass er sie nicht alle real wahrnehmen konnte, doch sein Unterbewusstsein erinnerte sich an jedes einzelne Bild seiner Vergangenheit und die Kälte, die er um sich herum wahrgenommen hatte, sog sein Körper nun in Form der Dunkelheit vollkommen in sich ein.

Es wurde wieder heller.

Er schrie, die Kälte war zu kalt, und sie tat weh, sie gefror alles in ihm, zumindest fühlte es sich so an.

Dann befand er sich plötzlich in seinem Zimmer, auf seinem Bett, das Licht seiner Leselampe hatte er wohl vergessen vor dem Schlafen-gehen auszuschalten...

Zumindest brannte sie, er war froh drum.

Er griff nach seinem Hals kein Kunai steckte in ihm.

Er sah von seinem Bett hoch, sein Sharingan immer noch voll aktiviert,um die Gewissheit zu erlangen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war…

Doch dann presste er sich ans Kopfende seines Bettes, jede Muskelzelle, schmerzte zeitgleich, selbst die der Atmung.

Er hatte seine Augen wieder vor Schreck aufgerissen.

5 Schatten näherten sich ihm, umringten ihn.

Dann erkannte er sie....  
5 Ebenbilder von einander…  
5 Ebenbilder von ihm selbst!

Ha, ha er hatte wohl vergessen sein Doppelgängerjutsu vor dem Schlafen-gehen aufzulösen. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit und er setzte seine Hände dran das Jutsu aufzulösen.  
Doch es geschah nichts.  
Sasuke wurde bleich.

„Löst euch auf! Ich befehle es euch!“

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, deine Jutsus helfen dir hier nicht.“ 

Doch anstelle dem Befehl gehorsam zu leisten, zückten seine Doppelgänger ihre Kunais.

„Sie stehen nicht mehr unter deiner Kontrolle. Ich habe sie erschaffen.... Sie sind nun Ebenbilder von mir.“

Kalter Schweiß lief Sasuke über die Stirn. Er konzentrierte sich und sah plötzlich einen roten Faden, der von seinem Herzen in die rechte Ecke seines Zimmers sich zog, welche, wie er erst jetzt bemerkte, in völliger Dunkelheit lag. Gespenstische Geräusche waren aus ihrer Richtung zu entnehmen. Hier hatte er die bekannte und doch unbekannte Stimme wahrgenommen.

„wie...“

Aber diese Doppelgänger waren, sie waren doch Ebenbilder von ihm! Was war hier los? Er hatte Angst und konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Die Doppelgänger erhoben ihre Köpfe und starrten ihn mit ihren rot leuchtenden Sharinganaugen an. Sasuke schrie.

Alles wurde rot um ihn herum, blutrot oder schwarz. Er starrte nach unten auf dem Boden, welcher schwarz war. Allerlei schwarze Wesen ragten aus diesem heraus, die Münder und Augenhöhlen sowie die Arme und Hände konnte man erahnen, ansonsten waren sie über und über mit schwarzem öligen Zeug überschüttet, das hoch aus dem Boden floss und an ihnen hinabfloss .  
Diese Wesen streckten ihre Hände nach ihm aus. Er schrie, bis er bemerkte, dass sie nicht an ihn heranreichten, da rote Fäden, die alle seiner linken Brust entsprangen, ihn davon abhielten, in den Boden einzutauchen.

An was sie befestigt waren, konnte er nicht erkennen.

Dieser Platz erinnerte ihn stark an den Reinkarnationsort Orochimarus. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm über die Schläfen. War dieser etwa immer noch hinter ihm her? Die roten Fäden waren alle aufs Äußerste gespannt.

Dann sah er wie seine Eltern, sein Clan umkamen, das Blut spritzte, das Gefühl des Versagens, der Schwäche, der Trauer überkam ihn.  
Zig rote Fäden rissen und wie ein Strudel, wurde er in den Boden allmählich hineingezogen.

Die Wesen umschlangen ihn. Er hatte Angst, einfach nur Angst, doch bald realisierte er gar nicht mehr, in welcher Situation er sich befand.

Er sah nur noch die rot leuchteten Sharinganaugen seiner Doppelgänger, die ihn immer noch umringten, angeordnet in einem Kreis um ihn herum.

Dann sah er wieder in Sakuras weinende Augen, in Narutos weinende Augen, spürte wie er ihn mit seinem Chidorie durchbohrte, hörte sein Flehen doch wieder zurück nach Konoha zurück zu kommen.

Die Fäden wurden dünner  
und er glitt unaufhörlich immer weiter hinab.

******  
Naruto hörte Sasukes unheimliche Schreie. Ohne nachzudenken trat er die Tür ein, jagte in Sasukes Zimmer. Er sah ihn in seinem Bett liegend. Die Decke hatte er von sich gestrampelt, die Augen aufgerissen.

„Sasuke wach auf, beruhig dich, Sasukeeee!“

Naruto stockte, als er in Sasukes starr aufgerissenen Sharinganaugen blickte, die ihn nicht wahrzunehmen schienen. Diese Situation erinnerte ihn an jene Nacht, als Tsunade darauf hin Sasuke die Schlaftabletten verschrieben hatte. Danach hatte man ihn tagelang nicht mehr ansprechen können und er hatte vor sich hingemurmelt, dass es ihm alles so furchtbar leid getan hätte. Was hatten sie nicht verstehen können. Danach war so ein ähnlicher Vorfall nicht mehr vorgekommen. Sasuke hatte sich erholt, bis es wieder angefangen hatte...

*****  
„Du warst lange nicht mehr hier.“ Wieder diese unheimliche Stimme. Doch diesmal schien sie unter ihm hervorzukommen.

„Wieso hast du mich so lange allein gelassen?“  
….  
„Ich habe doch niemanden mehr…niemanden mehr außer dich… Komm zu mir!“ 

********  
„NEEEEIN!“ (Sasuke)

Naruto bekam Angst. Sasukes Körper bebte.  
Er presste ihn an sich.  
Sasuke wimmerte, seine Stirn glühte.

*********

Er steckte bis zum Hals in dem schwarzen Öl, fast alle Fäden waren gerissen, oder dehnten sich, keiner gab ihm genügend Halt.

********  
Naruto rannte mit Sasuke im Arm zu Tsunade.  
Sasukes Atmung ging unregelmäßiger und unregelmäßiger, er hustete und prustete.

*******  
Er atmete die schwarze Flüssigkeit ein, zerrte sich verzweifelt mit Leibeskräften raus und hustete vor Ekel, er wollte raus! Er wollte hier raus!

*******

Es dauerte nicht lange, da standen Tsunade mit den Notärzten versammelt um Sasukes Krankenbett. Narutos Doppelgänger hatten sie alle zusammen getrommelt.

Naruto konnte kaum noch klar denken, alles hatten sie versucht, um Sasuke zu wecken, nichts hatte geholfen. Das Resultat war nur, dass Sasuke nun klitschnass auf dem Bett lag und sich Naruto nun auch, deswegen sich Sorgen um ihn machen konnte.

Eine Krankenschwester kam zum Hokage angerannt.  
„Hokagesama, wir wissen jetzt, wieso wir ihn nicht wach bekommen.“

Naruto zerrte an dem Kragen der Krankenschwester.

„WIESO!“

Was hatte diese Närrin eigentlich für Nerven ihn noch Millisekunden weiter warten zu lassen, während Sasuke beinahe erstickte und niemand wusste was los war, während Sasuke schrie und bibberte und wimmerte?? Sie sollte mit der Sprache rausrücken und diese elendigen Höflichkeitsfloskeln weglassen!

„Er scheint in seinem eigenen Tsukuyomi gefangen zu sein.“

„Wieso sollte er….“

„Vielleicht nicht er, aber sein Unterbewusstsein.“ (Tsunade)

Naruto schaute Tsunade an, dann eilte er zu Sasuke. Deshalb hatte er damals immer wieder vor sich hin gestammelt, dass ihm alles leid getan hatte!

Er schrie: „ Sasuke wach auf! Alles ist gut. Alles ist gut! Alles ist wieder gut. Konoha hat dir verziehen, Sakura hat dir verziehen, ich habe dir verziehen. Sasuke hörst du?“

****  
Es wurde allmählich wärmer.

*****

„Es ist mir egal, dass du ein Nuke Nin warst.“  
Naruto weinte.  
„Wach auf und wir können wieder Ramen zusammen essen, oder was immer du willst.“

Sasukes Stimme hörte sich leblos und ganz weit entfernt an, seine leeren Augen in Kombination ließen ihn sehr leblos erscheinen.

„Ich konnte nichts tun, nun sind alle tot.“

Naruto wurde abrupt still. „Redest du vom Uchihaclan?“

„ Alle sind tot, soviel Blut.“

Sasukes Kopf drehte sich mechanisch zu Naruto, den er nur als Wärmequelle wahr nahm.

„Du warst 5 Jahre alt, du hattest keine Chance, ihnen zu helfen! Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass sie umkamen.“

******  
Sasuke wollte noch etwas sagen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich auch. Doch nichts kam über sie. Ein Wesen aus der schwarzen Substanz presste eine Hand auf seinen Mund.

*****

Naruto schaute kurz zu Tsunade, diese verstand.

„Alle raus!“ (Tsunade)

Naruto beugte sich über Sasuke.

„Es ist egal, was du getan hast, wir brauchen dich und lieben dich, so wie du bist und selbst, wenn du deine Rache immer noch nicht überwunden haben solltest.“

Naruto schluckte: „Und vorhättest Konoha wieder zu verlassen….“

Die Worte allein über den Mund zu bekommen, war für Naruto schwierig genug, von der Vorstellung ganz zu schweigen:

Seine Hände zitterten, die Sasukes Hände umfassten.

„ …du wirst immer willkommen sein, hörst du, egal was du tust, Konoha wird immer die Tore für dich öffnen, das verspreche ich dir als Freund und als Hokage der 6. Generation Konohas und du kannst machen, was du willst, du wirst immer mein bester Freund bleiben.“

Er beugte sich vor und küsste Sasuke leicht auf seine glühende Stirn.

********  
Ein roter Faden wurde immer stärker und stärker und nahm an Dicke zu, zog Sasuke allmählich aus dem Boden wieder heraus. Bis sowohl er als auch ein roter Faden, der aus dem Boden herauskam, Sasuke im Raum schweben ließen.

Sasuke hatte genug und wollte nur noch raus, ins Warme, alles unter sich zurück lassen, alles vergessen. Sein Wunsch materialisierte sich. Ein golden aufleuchtendes Kunai erschien, er packte es und umfasste mit der linken Hand das rote Band, welches ihn beinahe vollkommen in die Dunkelheit gezogen hatte. Seine Hand mit dem Kunai zitterte.

Wieso zögerte er?

» „Ich habe doch niemanden mehr, niemanden mehr außer dich… Komm zu mir.“ «

Das Band, welches er zu dieser Stimme besaß, war dicker und dementsprechend kürzer als das, was ihn zurück bringen wollte. Das musste bedeuten, dass diese Person, mit dieser unheimlichen Stimme, ihm besonders nahe gestanden haben musste. Doch wer konnte ihm näher stehen als Naruto? Die Wärme, die er von dem Band über sich empfing, konnte er zumindest, so glaubte er, eindeutig Naruto zuordnen….

Die Kälte des Raumes kroch ihm erneut in die Knochen.

Egal!  
Er sollte sich nicht so viele Gedanken machen, ohne diese Stimme, egal wem sie auch gehören mochte, war er sowieso sicherlich viel besser dran. Er setzte zum Schnitt an, als er dennoch wieder absetze. Er hatte das Band sich genauer angeschaut.

Ja, es war besonders dick im Vergleich zu den anderen Bändern, die er mit anderen Menschen geschlossen hatte, doch die gesamte Oberfläche war zerkratzt und an einigen Stellen war das Band ungewöhnlich dünn, so als ob.. so als hätte er bereits sehr oft dieses Band zerschnitten… und dennoch schien die Stimme es immer wieder verzweifelt versucht zu haben es wieder zu knüpften.

Genauso wie Naruto es damals getan hatte….  
Er musste wissen, wer diese Person war, die krampfhaft versuchte ihn nicht zu verlieren.

„Gomen nasai Naruto, und danke für alles!“, flüsterte er.

Das goldene Kunai verschwand. Sasuke zog sich an seinem unteren Band tiefer und tiefer in die Dunkelheit. Die Kälte machte ihm nichts mehr aus, auch nicht die Kreaturen, sein Entschluss stand fest, es gab kein zurück mehr.

Narutos Band wurde durch die Entfernung immer dünner.

Dann wurde Sasuke vollkommen von der Dunkelheit eingesogen. Er atmete sie ein. Schlagartig fühlte und dachte er nichts mehr. Er fühlte sich wie eine leblose Hülle.


	4. Gefangen in roten Fäden II

****

Die Geräte schalteten sich ein und alle Krankenschwestenr und Tsunade waren wieder im Zimmer, schoben Naruto hastig zur Seite.

„3, 2, 1 weg!“ Ein Elektrostoß brachte Sasukes Herz wieder zum Schlagen.

Naruto saß mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen da.

***

Plötzlich schien er wieder fühlen und denken zu können. Verschwommen nahm er eine Silhouette wahr… Sie…. Sie gehörte einem Kind. Rings um sie herum war alles stockfinster, nur sie schien sonderbar erhellt. Der Nebel verzog sich und ihm gegenüber stand…  
sein 13-Jähriges-Ich,  
jenes welches er damals durch die Medikamente von Orochimaru getötet hatte.

Sein 13-Jähriges-Ich schaute ihn mit leeren toten Augen an.

„Wieso hast du so lange gebraucht! Ich war so allein. Wieso bist du nicht früher zu mir gekommen? Ich habe dich so lange gerufen.“ 

Sasuke schluckte.

***

Mittlerweile musste Sasuke künstlich beatmet werden. Über Narutos Wangen flossen nur so die Tränen. Tsunade hatte nach Sasukes Freunden schicken lassen. Schnell hatte Naruto 

begriffen, wie ernst die Lage auf einmal um Sasuke stand.

Sasuke konnte jeden Augenblick sterben!

Sasuke wäre dann nicht mehr. 

Er würde ihn für immer verlieren! 

Und das alles von einem Tag auf den anderen!

Und dabei hatte er ihm noch nicht mal gesagt, wie sehr er ihm für alles dankbar gewesen war, wie sehr dieser ihm besonders in letzter Zeit ans Herz gewachsen war, wie sehr er ihn doch liebte!

Ja, beim Gespräch mit Kakashi in der Toilette hatte er begriffen/ vollends realisiert, dass er Sasuke liebte, aber nun, im Anblick dessen, dass er Sasuke mit jedem Augenblick für immer verlieren könnte, da spürte er erst Recht, wie viel ihm doch an Sasuke lag.

Er stürzte ans Krankenbett…

***--------------

Sasuke weinte, als er sich hinkniete und sein 13-Jähriges-Ich umarmte.  
„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid, es war ein Fehler von mir dich zu vergessen.“

Er fühlte sich eiskalt an.

„Ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen, ich verspreche es dir!“

Ganz langsam, legte sein 13. Jähriges-Ich seinen Kopf an seine Brust, lauschte Sasukes mechanisch aufrecht gehaltenem Herzschlag. Genoss die Refusion mit seinem Gegenwarts-Ich mit seinem lebendigem Ich. Spürte sich ansatzweise wieder lebendig, zumindest konnte er ganz schwach das Gefühl des Lebens wieder erahnen.

***

„ WACH AUF DU DOPE!“ Die Krankenschwestern waren entsetzt. Naruto schleuderte sie von sich, sollten sie doch nach Tsunade rufen!

„DU DARFST NICHT STERBEN! WACH ENDLICH AUF! ICH SCHULDE DIR NOCH EINE NUDELSUPPE UND HAB DIR NOCH SO VIEL ZU SAGEN! WACH AUF DU VOLLIDIOT, ICH LIEBE DICH!“

Die Tränen purzelten nur so von seinen Wangen und selbst Tsunade brachte es in diesem Moment nicht übers Herz, Naruto von Sasukes Seite zu zerren. Seine Hände lagen krampfhaft auf Sasukes Schultern.

***

Sasuke nahm auf einmal Narutos Stimme wahr. Er lag im Sterben?! Panik überschwappte ihn. Er presste sein 13- Jähriges-Ich an sich, er musste wieder nach oben. Er musste zurück, zurück unter die Lebenden, zurück nach Konoha, zurück zu seinen Kumpanen, zu seinem Team, zu seinen Freunden, zu Naruto.

Narutos Band hatte an Wärme zugenommen und leuchtete ihm den Weg, jedoch hatte es beträchtlich an Dicke abgenommen und die anderen Bänder, die noch mit ihm auf der anderen Seite der Dunkelheit verbunden gewesen waren, waren nun vollkommen gerissen.

Er zog sich mühsam einhändig hoch. Mit der Linken hatte er immer noch sich umklammert. Die schwarzen Wesen zerrten an ihm, die Kälte machte seine Finger steif, er konnte seinen Willen nicht mehr so recht spüren. Je höher er kletterte desto weiter schien ihm der Weg. Er hatte Angst, dass das Band reißen würde. Er würde sterben!

„Lass mich hier.“ „ Was redest du da!“ „ Die Schatten werden es dir nicht erlauben, mich wieder in das Reich der Lebenden zu bringen.“ „Aber dann bist du..“ „ Ich bin vollkommen glücklich. Ich habe dich wieder gesehen, und sei es auch für ein einziges, letztes Mal. Glaube mir, nach all der Zeit.. ich hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dich jemals wieder zu sehen.“ „Nein!“, sagte Sasuke bestimmt. Sasukes 13- Jähriges Ich schaute die Spur von verwundert zu ihm hoch. „Du bist ein Teil von mir, du gehörst zu mir, entweder wir sterben beide und ich zahle den Preis für deinen Tod mit meinem Leben, oder wir leben beide und beginnen ein neues Leben. Außerdem…“ Sasuke grinste seine Kindheit mit einem typischen Naruto Grinsen an. „.. halte ich mein Versprechen, ich lass dich nicht mehr allein. Schwarze Symbole erschienen, angeordnet in einem Kreis um ihn herum, verdrängten die Wesen aus der Innenfläche. Sein 13 Jähriges Ich leuchtete gold auf und verschmolz mit ihm.

Sasuke hatte wieder zu sich selbst gefunden.

Eiligst kletterte er beidhändig weiter durch die Dunkelheit, er schaffte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite, dann verließen ihn jedoch seine Kräfte, seine Hände rutschten ab und er ergab sich seinem Schicksal.

„Dann heißt es wohl lebewohl.“

Eine einzelne Träne floss über seine Wange. Wieder wurde er von dem Strudel aus der Dunkelheit ergriffen, doch dann stockte er. Sasuke öffnete seine müden, kalten Augen. Die roten Bänder hatten sich wieder mit ihm verbunden und langsam zogen sie ihn empor. Sasuke schlief erschöpft ein.

***

Alle waren sie anwesend.  
Manche Ärzte meinten ja, dass Kommapatienten oder Nahtote die Anwesenheit ihrer Nahestehenden spürten. Zumindest hatte das Sakura gehört, die auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, gegenüber von Naruto Sasukes andere Hand festhielt, schniefte, sich die Tränen wegwischte und über seine Hand strich.

Auch bei ihr hatte Sasukes Anblick etwas ausgelöst. Sie hatte ihm nun vollkommen verziehen, sie alle allein gelassen zu haben, und wünschte sich nur noch, dass dieser wieder zu sich käme. Naruto, weinte schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte seinen Vorrat an Tränen bereits aufgebraucht. Selbst (!) Kakashi war einer der ersten an Sasukes Krankenbett gewesen.

Sasuke hustete. Alle schreckten auf. Die Geräte zeigten kurz darauf an, dass Sasukes Herz und Atmung sich wieder stabilisiert hatten. Eiligst nahmen die Krankenschwestern, die Geräte ab, nur das Kontrollgerät ließen sie vorsichtshalber angeschlossen.

Erleichterung überschwappte jeden, auch die im Flur, die sofort über alles benachrichtet wurden.

Naruto: „ Sasuke, hörst du mich?!“  
Leicht bewegte Sasuke seinen Kopf in Narutos Richtung, er war allerdings viel zu müde. Seine Sharinganaugen deaktivierten sich und seine Augen fielen müde zu.

Aber dies reichte den Anwesenden als Lebensbeweis. Sasuke war über dem Berg. Kakashi starrte auf das Pflaster auf Sasukes Hals, welches das Mal verdeckte.

Mit einem Mal war er neben Naruto und zog das Pflaster schnell herunter. Die Haut unter dem Pflaster war gerötet, Schorf hatte sich gebildet und jetzt, nachdem das Pflaster so hastig runtergezogen worden war, floss auch etwas gelber Eiter.

Sakura: „ Was haben sie, Sensei?“

Naruto starrte auf die freigelegte Haut; „ Das Mal.. es ist weg und ebenso Kakashis Siegel!“

(Die Symbole, die Sasuke wie einen Schutzkreis aus der Dunkelheit herausgeholfen hatten.)

Nun war es an Tsundade, die sowohl Naruto als auch Kakashi zur Seite drängte.

„Unmöglich ihr müsst euch versehen…; Sein Körper hat das Mal bekämpft.“

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Den anderen war diese Neuigkeit im Moment eher nebensächlich, sie würden vielleicht später diese Tatsache bemerkenswert finden, doch nun strömten sie ins Zimmer.

Sasuke hatte überlebt.

Ende 


End file.
